


Wake up 4am.

by pium_poetam



Category: Original Work, Reddit - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pium_poetam/pseuds/pium_poetam
Summary: Can't get back to sleep.





	Wake up 4am.

  

**Author's Note:**

> thanks a lot to /u/StuffHobbes for kindly allowing me to illustrate an older comment of his https://www . reddit . com/r/AskReddit/comments/1odh2l/drug_addicts_of_reddit_what_is_youre_daily_routine/ccr2len/


End file.
